Psicólogo
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Luego de haber sido descubierto por su madre follando con un chico, Eren es forzosamente enviado a un psicólogo. Pero Carla, afortunadamente, no podría haber hecho una mejor opción al elegir al joven Levi Ackerman como terapeuta. [Ereri/One-shot/Dirty-Talk/esto parece un summary de un video porno barato/No hay Lemon]


**Buenas tardes, hermosas lectoras.**

 **Hoy traigo un nuevo one-shot, con una dedicatoria especial por el cumpleaños de una preciosa chica. Lo escribí medio a los apurones (¡Me avisó el miércoles en la noche!) pero acá está, hecho con todo el amor que pude exprimir en este poco tiempo -pondría un corazón, pero fanfiction no me deja :c-**

 **Así que, ¡felíz cumpleaños, André! espero que te guste este pequeño escrito. No quedó pornoso porque no tuve tiempo ni inspiración, pero ¡Hey! dejo volar tu imaginación (?)**

 **Sin más, les dejo leer.**

 **Advertencia: Un Levi muy promiscuo y fácil de convencer (?)**

* * *

Pasó una tarde de un miércoles. Su madre entró a su cuarto de improviso, y le encontró tirándose a un tipo.

Era algo que podría pasarle a cualquier adolescente. Ella no pensaba que su hijo estaría haciendo algo más que jugar videojuegos y hacer tareas en su cuarto.

El problema era que Eren era un hombre cogiendo con otro hombre, y Carla una mujer católica y conservadora.

Por ello ahora el castaño estaba en esa situación tan horrible. Ella había echado a su polvo —buen polvo, cabe aclarar—, a patadas, lanzándole la ropa y tirándolo a la calle con los bóxer mal puestos. Luego entró a sermonearlo, parecía loca. Le había castigado y prohibido usar sus redes sociales o celular por un gran tiempo, además de amenazarlo con que si no tenía buenas notas ese trimestre, no le iba a ir nada bien.

De todas maneras, no culpaba a su madre de nada. Podía comprender lo impactante que había sido para ella descubrir que su supuesto heterosexual y "recto" hijo era gay. Homosexual. Desviado. Preferente de la carne.

Ella solo se había puesto aún más histérica cuando le dijo que, por lo menos, hacía rol de activo.

El tema principal es que, en ese momento, se hallaba en el asiento del copiloto del automóvil de su madre. No sólo lo había castigado con tales atrocidades cómo interrumpirle la comunicación con sus amigos y prohibirle fervientemente salir en la noche —ella había adivinado y averiguado que frecuentaba bar gay—, sino que, para colmo de males, lo enviaría a un psicólogo.

Bufó, consiguiéndose una mala mirada de su —aún amada. Joder, no podría odiarla jamás—, madre.

—Es por tu bien, Eren. Estas pasando por una etapa, comprendo que te sientas confundido, pero quiero que vayas algunas sesiones con el psicólogo. Quizás hablarlo con alguien que no sea yo te haga recapacitar.

Suspiró. Por lo menos su madre tomaba medidas algo coherentes, el tema era que no podía solucionarlo.

—No estoy mal de la cabeza porque me gusten los hombres. — rezongó.

—Eren, ya hablamos de esto. —el tono que usó dio a entender que no habría discusión. El moreno solo suspiró—. El psicólogo al que te llevaré es muy famoso y bueno. Es joven, tiene veinticuatro años. Seguramente te llevarás bien con él.

La mujer pensaba que, quizás, si su hijo se trataba con alguien que consideraría como un igual, lograría hablar del tema que le hizo volverse de ese modo. Ella no creía que su amor, su hijito lleno de cariño y con una familia ejemplar, se hubiera vuelto algo tan incorrecto como un homosexual. Ella realmente no estaba en contra de la gente de ese tipo, pero no quería que su unigénito lo fuera.

Llegó a la casa de Levi Ackerman, el psicólogo que atendería a su hijo. Eren bajó dando pisotones, molesto. Su madre le dio un golpecito con el lindo bolso que llevaba.

—Más te vale comportarte, Eren Yaeger. — le advirtió ella. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano, y sabía que podría llegar a actuar como un mismísimo demonio con Levi solo para joderla a ella—. Es el hijo de Kuschel, vas a ver que te llevarás bien.— contaba. Tocó la puerta de madera, antigua y hermosa—. Ponte detrás de mí, jovencito.

Eren solo bufó, parándose detrás de su madre, Pateó una piedra cercana con sus pies envueltos en zapatillas. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro. No pasó mucho hasta que se escucharon ruidos y se abrió la puerta. Enfocó sus ojos verdes en la pequeña figura que apareció detrás de ella.

Los abrió, sorprendido, al encontrarse con un muchachito —porque no le cabía otra palabra—, parado en el umbral, vistiendo unos muy acertados jeans negros rasgados con una camisa blanca y un chaleco gris claro, ajustado quizás demasiado bien a su cuerpo, dejando ver la hebilla de su cinturón en la apertura final de este. Sus cabellos negros, peinados perfectamente y con el flequillo acomodado para no interrumpir en el marco impecablemente negro de sus lentes, le hicieron recordar a esas propagandas de champú. Era todo un modelo de la sensualidad masculina en colores acromáticos.

—Buenos días. — habló su madre, dirigiéndose al psicólogo. Se puso algo nerviosa al notar que no le estaba prestando total atención.

Más bien, parecía que aquel joven chico se había quedado analizando a su hijo.

Pestañeó y con parsimonia enfocó sus ojos en la mujer.

—Buenos días ¿Señora Yaeger? —. Preguntó, mirando la libreta que llevaba en la otra mano. Eren sonrió al escuchar su voz, grave pero suave. Todo en ese ser parecía desbordar tranquilidad. Levi notó inmediatamente la linda y _sexy_ curva que formó la boca del castaño. Pero, conservando su profesionalidad, solo se hizo a un lado, invitando a los dos castaños a pasar.

Carla le sonrió levemente, pasando a la casa. Y su hijo no se quedó atrás, dedicándole una de las miradas y sonrisas más coquetas que había visto en su vida.

Levi cerró la puerta. Debía estar alucinando.

Guió a los dos invitados a una habitación específica, dónde había un escritorio, un diván y un sillón, además de una pared que hacía función de biblioteca. Eren miró con interés el lugar, completamente ordenado y pulcro. Sobre el escritorio estaba perfectamente acomodada una pluma, lista para usarse. Su madre se sentó en el lindo sillón de terciopelo verde oscuro con remaches bronce, y él solo se recostó en el extremo del diván negro, tratando de estar lo más alejado de ella. La mujer notó el gesto, enviándole miradas reprobatorias por sus acciones tan infantiles.

—Bueno. —comenzó el tranquilo hombre. Se quitó los lentes, dejándolos sobre la madera del escritorio. Tomó la silla y la movió, uniéndose al círculo—. ¿A que han venido aquí?

Eren iba a responderle, pero su madre se le adelantó, callándolo.

Levi la miró, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

—Bueno, verá. Mi hijo está confundido, sobrepasando una etapa algo difícil que lo ha hecho desviarse, y aunque he tratado de hacerlo entrar en razón, no da a caso conmigo. Creo que hay algo que lo ha hecho pensar que es homosexual, pero no tiene la suficiente confianza en mí para decirlo. —contó, con las manos sobre el regazo y con un tono algo preocupado.

Levi solo arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

¿Esa mujer hablaba en serio?

—Va en serio. — respondiendo a su incógnita mental, volvió a mirar a aquel adolescente. Este parecía derrotado.

Decepcionado.

—Espero que pueda ayudarnos. — volvió a decir la madre, con un tono esperanzado.

A su parecer, ella no era realmente mala.

Solo tenía las ideologías equivocadas.

Levi se frotó el puente de la nariz, pensando. Quizás podría ayudar al chico desde otro punto.

—Está bien. — aceptó, escuchando el suspiro del moreno y viendo la sonrisa de la mujer. Esta se levantó, despidiéndose y agradeciéndole. La acompañó hasta la puerta, viendo atentamente cómo se marchaba. Luego de cerrar con llave, se giró, encontrándose con el chico recargado contra el marco de la habitación de consultas. Los ojos verdes y vivarachos del muchacho lo escrutaban profundamente.

 _Homosexual_ , recordó.

Sin hacerse demasiado drama, caminó a un lado del chico, pasando de él e ingresando de nuevo al consultorio. Se sentó en el escritorio, tomando la planilla y completándola.

No pensaba realmente "curarlo". La verdad, le parecía una gran estupidez pensar que algo como eso se podía "curar" como si fuera algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa. Pero, quizás, brindarle algo de apoyo al jovencito y alguien más con quién hablar acerca de sus problemas y sentimientos sería suficiente. No debía de ser fácil tener una madre así.

Eren se sentó en el diván nuevamente, atento a cada movimiento de su nuevo psicólogo, como un halcón observando detenidamente a su presa. Pareció que Levi terminó de escribir en la ficha, sacándola de la tabla y colocándola en una nueva carpeta vacía. Cuando terminó eso, golpeándola un poco en el escritorio y luego dejándola en una biblioteca a su lado, se levantó.

—¿Te apetece una taza de café? — preguntó, tranquilo. Podía sentir los ojos del castaño como cuchillas sobre su piel, siguiéndolo constantemente. Sus ojos se encontraron, verde contra gris. El moreno sonrió.

—Si, por favor. — con esas palabras, Levi se fue de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina, Sirvió el café previamente preparado, haciendo un té para él. Llevó las dos tazas al consultorio, junto con el azúcar y la leche.

—¿Cómo te gustan? —preguntó, concentrado en ponerle un simple terrón de azúcar a su té negro. No sabía cómo le gustaba el café al muchacho, así que pensó que lo mejor era preguntar antes de cometer un error.

—Bajitos, ojos claros, piel blanca y preferentemente cabello negro. —fue la respuesta. Levi dejó de revolver el líquido en su tasa, mirando al moreno por encima de sus lentes. El chico tenía una expresión coqueta en el rostro, con la mejilla apoyada sobre la palma de su mano.

Respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse. No cedería ante los encantos de ese moreno. Era un profesional, era un psicólogo, y Eren Yaeger tan solo un paciente.

—Me refería al café. —aclaró, tratando de pasar el tema por alto—. ¿Tomas con leche?

—Bueno, no siempre, pero dependiendo de la persona, me gusta beber leche. —un escalofrío tomó por sorpresa a su espalda—. ¿A usted, le gusta la leche?

Apretó un poco más el asa, canalizando su furia en sus dedos encerrando la cerámica.

—No. —fue su escueta respuesta. Recibió un puchero del contrario. Levi se acercó, tendiéndole la taza de café. Eren le sonrió, agarrándola mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Se fue a sentar al sillón verde dónde antes había estado la mujer castaña, dejando su té sobre una mesita de madera al lado, y tomando una libreta de anotaciones. Eren, que estaba en el extremo opuesto del diván —producto de su deseo de estar alejado de su madre—, rápidamente se transportó al lado más cercano a su psicólogo, sonriendo ensoñado al tenerlo cerca.

—Así que ¿Va a curarme? — preguntó, cambiando a un tono algo serio. Levi le miró, cruzando sus piernas.

—Si te gustan las pollas no es mi problema. Le diré a tu madre que te has curado y ya está. Asegúrate la próxima vez de que no se entere. — comenzó a anotar cosas en la libreta. El tipo de anotaciones que normalmente haría con otros pacientes, ahora era reemplazado por distintos garabateos sin sentido, combinación horrorosa de sus nulos dotes artísticos y la abrumante presencia de aquel adolescente tirándole hormonas. Solo le faltaba un cartel rosa neón en la frente para hacerle notar más lo mucho que le había gustado.

¿Y qué le iba a hacer? Sabía que era atractivo, y no trataba de disimular sus dotes bajo la ropa.

—Puedes utilizar tus redes sociales en el celular, o lo que tengas a la mano. Si quieres, también podemos charlar sobre algo que te queje o sobre algún problema que tengas. Mi función es hacer que te sientas cómodo, por favor, dime si necesitas algo, y cuando te sientas preparado, comenzaremos con la sesión ¿De acuerdo?

Eren se quedó callado, las instrucciones eran tan claras que no daban lugar a contradicciones.

—Me gusta charlar, de hecho, soy bastante hablador. Podríamos conocernos mutuamente ¿No crees? —Levi cerró los ojos, contando hasta diez. Al abrirlos con ferocidad, enfocó la cara estampada en esa sonrisa coqueta del adolescente.

—Eren ¿Puedo decirte así?

—Puedes decirme como quieras. — apoyó sus codos en el apoyabrazos del sillón, descansando su mentón allí. Era la posición perfecta para poder admirar a su psicólogo desde uno de los mejores ángulos. Además, desde allí podía hacerle ojitos de cachorro mucho más efectivos.

—Bien, Eren ¿Puedes describirme el lugar en el que nos encontramos? —adoptando una posición relajada, Levi se acomodó lo más lejos posible del osado adolescente.

—En un consultorio en una casa privada, muy linda, a decir verdad, aunque el dueño es mucho más hermoso.

—Ajá ¿Puedes imaginarte cómo es un bar? ¿Algún lugar que frecuentes?

—Pues, imaginarlo puedo hacerlo bastante bien ¿Conoces Magazzine? — preguntó, con una sonrisa.

—¿El de la calle maría? ¿Qué siempre pasan música electrónica? — Levi hizo memoria, era un lugar bastante oscuro pero muy cómodo. El niño, por lo menos, sabía elegir bien los clubes a los que iba.

Eren sonrió como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

—Exacto, el bar gay.

Levi masculló, había caído en su jodida trampa.

—Bueno, lo recuerdo muy bien, así que no es necesario imaginármelo, de hecho. Pero lo que sí puedo imaginarme muy, muy, muuuuy bien… — poco a poco se fue acercando, encimándose al pobre profesional que solo atinaba a tratar de alejarse inútilmente—. Es a ti, y a mí… comiéndonos la boca en un rincón, quizás con algunos tragos encima, para luego subirte a mi motocicleta y traerte aquí, y hacerte taaantas cosas… malas… — terminó de susurrar en su oído. Como respuesta, consiguió un leve gemido asustado del psicólogo.

—Bien, por lo que escucho, el lugar donde nos encontramos ahora no se parece ni un poco a un bar. — poniéndose firme de nuevo, lo alejó, devolviéndolo a su lugar en el diván. Carraspeó un poco, cerrando los ojos mientras tomaba el borde del cuello de su camisa y lo agitaba un poco, en busca de algo de ventilación—. Así que deja de actuar como si estuvieras en uno. Estás en una consulta en un Psicólogo. — finalizó con esa frase, tratando de sonar firme.

Una leve risita salió de la boca del moreno.

—No tenía nada mental antes de venir aquí, pero me parece que ahora si estoy loco. Loco por ti. — le lanzó un besito, volviendo a inclinarse sobre el sillón. Levi tembló, entre rabia, miedo y vergüenza. Se quitó sus lentes, limpiándolos con el borde de su camisa para quitarles algo de la mugre que se acumulaba con el uso diario.

—Soy un psicólogo, no un Psiquiátrico. No curo esquizofrénicos, charlo y ayudo a idiotas como tú a salir de su propio mar de mierda personal. —ya harto de la situación, dejó sus filtros de lado y le habló al muchacho como debía ser: Duro—. Agradecería que hicieras mi trabajo más fácil, y si no te apetece, te quedes callado por ahí sin molestar. Pero deja de coquetearme como su fueras un albañil divorciado, maldición.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio.

—Oh ¿Estaba en mi modo albañil pervertido? Lo siento, ahora comenzaré a seducirte como se debe ¿Te parece? ¿Qué tal como Muchacho sexy al cual le pareces endemoniadamente atractivo, hm? —el muy maldito se pasó sus dedos por el cabello, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Levi gruñó, molesto. Quería provocarlo, lo odiaba por eso.

Pero más se odiaba a sí mismo por estar cayendo lentamente en sus tretas.

Se levantó, tomando las tazas para llevarlas hasta la cocina.

—¡Vaya! ¿Se cayó azúcar en el sillón? — Levi se giró, no había visto que el azúcar cayera, pero la muy maldita casi siempre se las arreglaba para aparecer brillando como si nada en los lugares menos esperados. Eren le sonreía, coqueto. Entonces, su mirada bajó más de lo que se consideraba correcto—. Porque se ve que tienes un trasero muy dulce.

Nuevamente, Levi inspiró hondo y contó hasta diez. Podía controlarse, podía controlarse… él podía…

Solo hizo una mueca de disgusto, yendo a la cocina. Podía escuchar los pasos del moreno, no era estúpido y él tampoco trataba de ser silencioso. Es más, parecía querer perturbarlo especialmente haciéndole saber de su presencia, acechándole. Un escalofrío le recorrió al sentirlo parado detrás de su espalda. Su respiración movía levemente los cabellos negros de la parte más alta de su cabeza.

—Por favor, vuelve a tu asiento. Esta zona ya es privada, te agradecería que no entraras a ella. — dijo, sin siquiera dignarse a verlo. Sus manos lavaban con rapidez la cerámica de la taza.

Mierda, estaba nervioso.

Se estremeció al escuchar una suave risita, completamente sensual y masculina, cerca de su oído izquierdo. Unas traviesas manos se atrevieron a posarse en su cintura.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Estaba cediendo.

—Me gusta lo privado. — le dijo con coquetería cerca de su oído. Levi exhaló temblorosamente, y casi se le escapa un gemidito vergonzoso cuando los labios de aquel idiota se posaron en su oreja, para luego dar a lugar a su caliente lengua. Otra risa más fue liberada—. O… Acaso ¿Te gusta hacerlo en lugares públicos, hm?

Levi jadeó, sintiendo como los pulgares del chico acariciaban su espalda, bajando sus manos lentamente hasta sus caderas. Levantando un poco la camisa, hundió sus pulgares en sus hoyuelos de Venus. Sin darse cuenta, había soltado la taza, dejándola olvidada entre la espuma del jabón. Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la mesada.

—Vaya, no pensé que tendrías algún fetiche así de… sucio… — Eren realmente estaba disfrutando eso.

No pensó que su Psicólogo cedería tan rápido, pero allí lo tenía, jadeando y temblando nervioso acorralado contra la mesada de su propia casa. Y el moreno se sentía en el cielo, había tenido polvos lindos, si, pero Levi era hermoso. Wow, realmente, cada segundo que lo apreciaba se le hacía cada vez más bonito. Más sexy, con esos sensuales hoyuelos antes de llegar a sus pomposas nalgas.

—Déjame… — Levi se quería negar, quería alejarlo, pero no podía. Ese tipo le tenía hechizado, era una maldita mala mezcla entre un hombre endemoniadamente sexy en su casa, la coqueta personalidad de dicho muchacho y su maldita abstinencia desde hace casi un año.

Demonios… hace tanto que no chupaba una buena polla…

Sus pensamientos, sumado al apretón travieso que recibieron sus nalgas, le logró sacar el primer gemido. Eren sonrió, complacido al ver la colaboración de su compañero.

—Tu consultorio tiene un gran ventanal que da a la calle… quizás debería llevarte allí ¿Hm? Ese diván de cuero negro que tienes se ve cómodo para fornicar. — Levi lloriqueó, completamente abrumado por el _dirty talk_ que el paciente había decidido comenzar a usar en él. Una mano se posó sobre su erección, que se asomaba indiscreta bajo sus jeans negros—. Aunque también me encantaría verte dedearte a ti mismo de piernas abiertas sobre el sillón verde… Ah, estás sacando mi lado más salvaje ¿Qué haces, pareciendo tan hermosamente sumiso a mi vista? — mordió su oreja, comenzando a desabrochar el cinturón del más bajito. Desabrochó el botón, haciendo que sus jeans quedaran sueltos, colgando vagamente de sus caderas—. Solo me haces desear devorarte.

Levi tembló.

Ya sabía que no había vuelta atrás ¿Para qué resistirse?

Empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, levemente. Chocó sus nalgas contra la erección de Eren, sacándole un gruñido. Mirando sobre su hombro, vio con morbo como su propio trasero se restregaba contra la dureza bajo los jeans azules.

Se quedó sin respiración cuando fue levantado de improviso. Eren lo giró y atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos —malditos mocosos sexy de hoy en día que entrenaban en deportes y se caían de buenos—, llevándolo con apuro al consultorio. De paso, metió una de sus manos debajo de sus pantalones, atrapando una de esas hermosas nalgas blancas. La pellizcó, consiguiendo un travieso gemidito en su oreja.

Levi estaba provocándolo.

Casi desesperado, prácticamente lo lanzó sobre el sofá verde. Dio un paso atrás, jadeando, y viendo el espectáculo que tenía en frente. El psicólogo tenía los pantalones algo abajo, entre que había desabrochado las seguridades y había metido sus grandes manos, la tela se había deslizado, dejando ver un par de lindos, lindísimos bóxer rosa pálido. Una sonrisa ladina se imprimió en el rostro de Eren, marcando uno de esos sensuales hoyuelos que tantos suspiros quitaban.

No sabía si había sido un error en el lavarropas, o si el hombre los había comprado voluntariamente, pero ese tono tan inocente y femenino envolviendo la virilidad endurecida del producto de su deseo le estaba volviendo loco.

Levi sonrió un poquito, acomodándose mejor en el sillón. Subió sus rodillas, acercándolas a su pecho. Luego, con parsimonia, estiró una pierna, ayudándose con la otra para deslizar los jeans. La tela parecía seda sobre su piel, recorriéndola con suavidad y sin obstáculos. Dejó a la vista su pantorrilla blanca, cubierta de pequeños y cortos pelos negros. Con la otra extremidad ni tuvo que esforzarse, la prenda se deslizó, lamiendo su dermis, sin ningún problema.

Eren bufó, excitado, y no esperó para lanzarse encima de ese sensual cuerpo. Lo encerró, aproximándose peligrosamente. Con paciencia sacada de no sabía dónde, se tomó unos segundos para inspirar temblorosamente el aroma de Levi. El suave perfume masculino y fresco le dio un correntazo por la espina dorsal, haciendo que sus cabellos se erizaran.

Para Levi no era distinto, su vista se estaba nublando de solo respirar el dulce y almizclado aroma de Eren, masculino y juvenil. Se mordió el labio, excitado. El aroma de un hombre era una de las cosas que más le prendían y atraían, y era una de las pistas con las que había sospechado que era gay. Podría haberse puesto a olisquear la piel de Eren con fervor si no estuviera lo suficientemente encendido como para desear comerle la polla de un bocado. De todas maneras, el maldito mocoso le quería hacer esperar. Lo aceptó entre sus brazos cuando se inclinó encima de él a olfatearlo como un maldito perro, por lo menos podría haber disimulado ¿No?

Acarició el muslo de Eren con uno de sus pies lentamente, sintiendo lo áspero de su Jean.

—Me parece que tu madre… —comenzó a decir como un susurro en su oído. Hace meses que no se sentía tan sensual como en ese momento, siendo devorado por los ojos verdes de un jovencito que podría tener a cualquiera a sus pies—. Se ha equivocado en cuanto a la elección de un Psicólogo… ¿Hm? — uno de sus dedos blancos recorrió la línea en la garganta del moreno, pasando insinuante por su nuez de Adán. Ahh, otra de las cosas que le volvían loco.

—Te equivocas. — una pequeña sonrisita jugueteó en sus carnosos labios. Su mirada verde era depredadora—. Ha elegido a uno perfecto.

—¿Tú crees? — su voz se volvía cada vez más baja, a medida que el moreno se aproximaba a su rostro. Era una conversación completamente íntima. El primero en desviar sus ojos a los labios del contrario fue Eren, envuelto en una nebulosa de deseo. Levi le siguió, dándoles un pequeño vistazo para luego subir de nuevo a sus orbes verdes—. ¿Me vas a besar o te vas a quedar ahí viéndome como un idiota, hm? Soy muy impaciente, no pierdas tu oportunidad o me levantaré y te patearé las bolas.

Eren rió, negando un poco. Esa mueca tan fresca y natural encendió algo en lo profundo de Levi.

Sabía que era mentira, tenía al psicólogo completamente expectante a lo que quisiera hacerle. Y si quería esperar, pues se iba a tener que aguantar, porque no lo iba a dejar irse ni retractarse.

—Creo que tomaré la opción de besarte. —concluyó. Y acto seguido, cumplió con lo prometido. Envolvió los labios de Levi, un contacto que los primeros segundos fue suave ascendió vertiginosamente a uno de los besos más calientes y excitantes que había tenido, porque ¡Demonios! Ese veinteañero sí que sabía usar su linda boca. La lengua de Levi buscaba la suya, tentándolo a introducirse lo más profundo que podía en esa cavidad.

Separándose lentamente, Levi le persiguió, levantándose un poco del sillón para lograr el cometido de seguir juntando sus labios con los de Eren. El adolescente sonrió, encantado por la acción del mayor.

—¿Te vas a dedear para mí, hm? — preguntó, encendido por el lívido. Dios, como deseaba ver a ese hombre abrirse de piernas y complacerse a sí mismo. Le había dado una faceta tan seria y profesional que ahora tenía una gran urgencia por desmoronarla y distorsionarlo hasta tenerlo a su merced.

Definitivamente, Eren era una persona sumamente dominante y decidida. Lo que quería, lo obtendría de una manera u otra.

—Solo si obtengo algo a cambio. — Levi repensó esa frase en su mente, y al ver la cara extrañada del muchacho supo que le había tomado el significado equivocado—. Me abriré solo si me dejas chupártela.

Eren, sorprendido, vio como el Psicólogo se relamía los labios, bajando sus ojos al bulto bajo esos Jeans. Que ganas tenía de romper el cierre.

—Yo pensé que serías algó así como reservado o pudoroso… — dijo, sorprendido. Tragó, el tipo de lenguaje que usaba el psicólogo le había… impactado un poco. Pero no iba a negar que cuando escuchó esa atractiva proposición, su pene saltó de anticipación.

Levi sonrió un poco, separándolo de sí. Cerró sus ojos, llevándose un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja.

—Siéntate por allí. —indicó con la voz suave, señalando el diván de cuero negro. Al ver que no se movía, cruzó una pierna sobre otra, y con la voz más firme, dijo: —. Obedece.

Y como si hubiera sido la palabra mágica, el moreno se acomodó sobre el cuero negro del mobiliario. Levi se mordió el labio. Se sentía condenadamente bien tener semejante tipo tirado así sobre su diván, expectante a su siguiente movimiento.

Y Eren tenía suerte, porque Levi se sentía más sensual que nunca. Como si le hubiera sacado unos tres o cuatro años de encima, recordándole cuando estaba completamente descontrolado, y cosas como las que pasaban en ese momento eran el pan de cada día. Le recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba sentir su cuerpo junto con el de otro hombre, tocar músculos y besar mandíbulas.

Levi recordaba muy bien como amaba tener a todos a sus pies, con su sensualidad innata que desprendía en cada paso y movimiento.

Así que, haciendo uso de eso, se paró lentamente, primero desenredando sus piernas. Una se dobló, deslizando su pie lentamente por la pantorrilla contraria. A su vez, comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones del chaleco que llevaba, generándole un terrible conflicto al moreno. No sabía que mirar, las sensuales piernas blancas deslizándose para deleitar su vista, o esos dedos descubriendo poco a poco de ese pecho que tanto ansiaba conocer.

Gruñó, inclinándose hacia adelante con impaciencia. Un chistido de Levi, seguido de la detención de sus movimientos, fue la advertencia para que volviera a su lugar. Sin realmente desearlo, se acomodó contra el mueble de nuevo. Su brazo apoyado en el respaldar.

El de pelo negro sonrió al tenerlo controlado. Terminó de desabrochar la prenda gris mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su compañero. Sus pasos eran completamente calculados, haciendo que los ojos verdes no se pudieran despegar ni un segundo de sus movimientos felinos.

Una vez frente a él, y solo con la liviana camisa blanca encima, posó su dedo en la chaqueta café que el moreno llevaba puesta. Lo deslizó lentamente hacia abajo, solo con el afán de provocarlo.

—Quítatela. — dijo con voz suave. Y Eren obedeció, completamente doblegado ante la sensualidad que había descubierto en ese hombre tan serio a primera vista. Dejó descubrir una camiseta gris de manga corta, las mangas se ajustaban _demasiado bien_ al formado bicep, bronceado y duro.

Levi se mordió el labio. Si así era de adolescente, no podía esperar a que fuera un hombre adulto hecho y derecho.

Sin pudor, dirigió una de sus manos al músculo. Suspiró involuntariamente cuando notó que era tan firme como parecía. Se mordió un labio, complacido.

Eren sonrió.

—Soy jugador de baloncesto. — comentó, amoldándose más cómodamente al respaldar. Solo se quedó tirado ahí, incluso cuando sintió como lentamente Levi se subía a su regazo. El psicólogo se sentó en su muslo derecho, cruzando sus piernas y acomodando sus pies en el otro lado del diván. Se tiró hacia atrás, quedando horizontal, con las caderas encima de las de Eren. El moreno se mordió el labio, viendo al sensual hombre estirarse hasta alcanzar con algo de dificultad la mesa al lado del sillón verde, dónde descansaba la libreta, el bolígrafo y sus olvidadas gafas. Se sentó con la espalda recta, posando la punta de la lapicera sobre sus labios. Los presionó un poco, haciendo temblar a Eren. Se veían tan esponjosos y rosados.

—Digame, _joven Yaeger_. — dijo con lentitud. Posó el mismo extremo del bolígrafo en los labios del moreno. Este solo cerró los ojos, disfrutando del beso indirecto—. ¿Usted cree que sabe de sexo?

—Lo suficiente para hacerte sonreír. — comentó a su oído, traviesamente. Sus manos aferraron el cuerpo de ese menudo hombre, diablos, que bien se sentía tenerlo sentadito en su regazo, totalmente a su merced y gusto. Una ráfaga de excitación súbita le recorrió, obligándole a comenzar a besar su cuello.

—Hm… — cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la boca en su cuello—. Dice eso, pero efectivamente, no sabe nada del juego de la seducción. —con el índice, lo separó de sí suavemente, presionando en su barbilla. La textura rasposa le hizo temblar, el chico se afeitaba—. Con ser sexy no basta ¿Sabes?

—¿Ah, no? — su mano quedó fija en las caderas de Levi, a medida que este se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él. Sus piernas, blancas y firmes, quedaron a cada lado de Eren—. Que raro, siempre consigo que cualquier chico que quiera entre en mi cama.

—Pero yo no soy cualquier chico. — besó suavemente la línea de la mandíbula del moreno—. Yo no soy tan fácil de complacer.

—Entonces, dime ¿Cómo he de complacerte, hm? — siguiendo el juego, se dejó hacer. Le encantaba ser besado y mimado por el psicólogo.

—Sácate esto. — demandó, señalando la camiseta gris. Eren no tardó en obedecer, tomándola por los bordes inferiores y comenzando a deslizarla por su torso. Levi tembló excitado al ver cómo ese abdomen se iba descubriendo poco a poco- No tenía los abdominales marcados, era un adolescente. Pero definitivamente no estaba muy lejos. Unos leves cuadritos se podían entrever en su duro vientre, tentándole a pasar los dedos. Especialmente por ese coqueto piercing en su ombligo—. Hm… me parece que te gustan los piercing ¿Eh?

—Tengo un amigo que los hace. — le contó—. Él me los hizo sin la necesidad de una autorización por mis padres. Ellos todavía no los han descubierto.

Subió sus manos por los oblicuos, al mismo tiempo que Eren terminaba de sacarse la camiseta y la lanzaba por ahí. Se mordió el labio, tratando de contener una sonrisa al ver ese par de piercings en sus pezones. Los tocó con suavidad.

—Esos dolieron como un demonio. — comentó—. No sabes lo que fue.

—Oh, si sé. — sin apurarse, sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo contrario. Eren le miró con intensidad, buscando la respuesta a la afirmación anterior. Con una sonrisita, Levi llevó sus dedos a los botones de su camisa. Desabrochándola uno por uno, llegó a descubrir su pecho.

—Dios mío. — jadeó, abalanzándose sobre los trocitos de carne. Levi gimió al sentir el aliento caliente sobre sus perforaciones. Un par de piercing de barra también adornaban sus pezones de manera coqueta—. Yo tengo algo que te va a volver loco.

—¿Hm? — jadeó cuando la lengua tibia de su compañero lamió suavemente la perforación izquierda. Eren se tiró hacia atrás, pasando sus dedos por el cabello, acalorado. Una sonrisa adornaba su sensual rostro.

—Tengo otro piercing más. — Levi levantó una ceja. Él solo deslizó sus dedos por el borde de su jean y ropa interior, levantándolos un poco—. ¿Quieres averiguar dónde está?

-x-

Eren sonrió.

—No, gracias Ma. No necesito que me lleves al psicólogo, me gusta ir caminando. Ese barrio es muy tranquilo. — tomó su mochila, preparada de antemano, y se la lanzó al hombro. Carla frunció su ceño.

Eren había aceptado bastante bien la idea de ir con un terapeuta, y aunque al principio lo de que quisiera irse caminando le dio sospechas, un día al seguirlo cercioró que efectivamente, estaba yendo a la casa del psicólogo.

Suspiró, su hijo no le escondía nada. Se sentía algo mal por dudar de todo lo que hacía.

—Que te vaya bien, mi amor. — lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Su hijo la abrazó fuerte, besándole también. Ella sonrió, complacida. Eren era un buen chico, definitivamente.

Mientras tanto, el moreno solo se puso sus audífonos. Debería cambiarlos, ya estaban algo rotos, pero su dinero era invertido en cosas mucho más interesantes. Sonriendo por el pensamiento, casi trotó hasta llegar a la casa de Levi.

Tocó la puerta.

Se quedó sin respiración al verlo abrir.

Y es que lo único que llevaba arriba de su cuerpo, eran esos coquetos piercing en sus deliciosas tetillas.

Sin contenerse, lo tomó de la cadera, arrastrándolo hasta el consultorio. Unas finas cortinas cubrían las ventanas, evitando que se pudiera ver desde afuera. Con parsimonia, el de pelo negro se sentó en el sillón verde, cruzando sus piernas y acomodándose a gusto.

—¿Qué trajiste esta vez?

Eren sonrió, abriendo la mochila que tanto se empeñaba en que su madre no viera.

Dejando los diversos juguetes en el escritorio, sacó una caja fina de cartón. Se la dio en mano al de pelo negro, luego dando un paso atrás.

Levi abrió la caja, sacando un lindo babydoll y liguero negro, junto con unas medias.

Eren tembló, ansioso. Definitivamente, su dinero había sido bien invertido.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo. No me linchen ; v ;

Pensaba tener para mañana ¿Nos vamos? Pero me enfoqué en este, y no creo que alcance.

¡Culpen a André!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
